The Fibroblast Growth Factor Receptors (FGFR) are receptor tyrosine kinases that bind to fibroblast growth factor (FGF) ligands. There are four FGFR proteins (FGFR1-4) that are capable of binding ligands and are involved in the regulation of many physiological processes including tissue development, angiogenesis, wound healing, and metabolic regulation. Upon ligand binding, the receptors undergo dimerization and phosphorylation leading to stimulation of the protein kinase activity and recruitment of many intracellular docking proteins. These interactions facilitate the activation of an array of intracellular signaling pathways including Ras-MAPK, AKT-PI3K, and phospholipase C that are important for cellular growth, proliferation and survival.
Aberrant activation of this pathway, either through overexpression of FGF ligands or FGFR or activating mutations in the FGFRs, can lead to tumor development, progression, and resistance to conventional cancer therapies. In human cancer, genetic alterations including gene amplification, chromosomal translocations and somatic mutations that lead to ligand-independent receptor activation have been described. Large scale DNA sequencing of thousands of tumor samples has revealed that components of the FGFR pathway are among the most frequently mutated in human cancer. Many of these activating mutations are identical to germline mutations that lead to skeletal dysplasia syndromes. Mechanisms that lead to aberrant ligand-dependent signaling in human disease include overexpression of FGFs and changes in FGFR splicing that lead to receptors with more promiscuous ligand binding abilities. Therefore, development of selective inhibitors targeting FGFR is useful in the clinical treatment of diseases that have elevated FGF or FGFR activity.
The cancer types in which FGFFGFRs are implicated include, but are not limited to: carcinomas (e.g., bladder, breast, cervical, colorectal, endometrial, gastric, head and neck, kidney, liver, lung, ovarian, prostate); hematopoietic malignancies (e.g., multiple myeloma, chronic lymphocytic lymphoma, adult T cell leukemia, acute myelogenous leukemia, non-Hodgkin lymphoma, myeloproliferative neoplasms, and Waldenstrom's Macroglubulinemia); and other neoplasms (e.g., glioblastoma, melanoma, and rhabdosarcoma). In addition to a role in oncogenic neoplasms, FGFR activation has also been implicated in skeletal and chondrocyte disorders including but not limited to achrondroplasia and craniosynostosis syndromes.
There is a continuing need for the development of new drugs for the treatment of cancer, and the FGFR3 inhibitors described herein help address this need.